5 More Minutes
Publishers summary Germaine's too sleepy to give Foamy a ride to the bagel shop. Script Very Early One Morning... : Foamy Hey, it's already four-fifteen. You know what you gotta do? You gotta get up and drive me to the bagel shop. You wanna know why? Because I need a bagle, and you know I need a bagel. A bagel with cream cheese, yeah the creamy cheese, everybody likes the cream and the cheese and the cheesy cream. And a cup of coffee I definitely need a cup of coffee so you get up and drive me. : Germaine : Five more munites. : Foamy : Five minutes? What? You crazy? You know, if you were in the army they wouldn't let you sleep an extra five minutes but I'll be nice. I'll be nice. And I'll be back in five minutes. Rest up, 'cuz I shall return. 5 minutes later... : Foamy : Now is the time for you to rise and bring your squirrel... to the bagle shop. Cuz I need a bagle. And you said you would five minutes ago. So get up get me bagle and some coffee. And a cheesy cheesy creamy cheesy... cheesy cheesy. : Germaine : Five more minutes. : Foamy : You know if I could drive a car, I'd go myself. You and your five minutes. Okay, five minutes I come back here, you're not up, I start electricuting you with a toaster in the bathtub... You were warned. 5 Minutes later... : Foamy : Okay, It's been another five minutes and now I'm even more hungry than I was five minutes ago so now is the time you have to rise and bring forth your squirrel to the... bagle shop. Where I can get the cream cheese the creamy creamy cheese, cheesy cheesy cream. : C'mon, get up. Don't be so fucking lazy. I mean you don’t do anything all day anyway., all you do is write in your stupid little poetry book. Like you have some kind of hectic life. : "Oh, I gotta go to school. Oh, I gotta take classes. Oh, I gotta do homework. Aw, life is hard, man." : Fuck that shit, get up, take me to the store, man. Do it now. Do it now. Do it now... or taste my squirrely wrath! I do have squirrely wrath, you know. It's one of our hidden nature things. : Germaine : Give me five more minutes. 5 minutes later... : Germaine : Ten more minutes. : Foamy : Ten minutes? You did not just say ten minutes. Correct me if I am wrong, I think I heard you say ten minutes. That is complete bullshit. I already gave you two sets of five. That's ten! Can you count? Five, five, ten. Get your fat ass up and get me to the bagle shop! : You know what! fine! I don't even want your help. I'm gonna get myself to the the bagle shop, I'm gonna buy myself the bagle with the creamy creamy cheesy cream... cheese. You get nothing, you sit there all day, relax your day away. Or whatever the fuck you humans do. : Piece of crap! Ending screen appears Trivia * Foamy had actually given Germaine three sets of five minutes, not two, proving that he's the one who can't count. * The backgound music/TV chatter changed when the cartoon was uploaded to Youtube. You can find the original music/chatter on Newgrounds. External Links *Illwillpress website